A change of heart
by EmmaTwinkle
Summary: Hermione has had enough of Harry and Ron and want to go back to when she was eleven and see if things could have changed if she had done some other choices, but instead she travel back in time, besides going back to being eleven This is AU
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the gryffindor tower with her friends, Harry and Ron. They were playing chess. Hermione looked at them play, she hated chess, and it was not because she was bad at it. As a matter of fact she was the chess champion and the best chess player in the world. But she kept that part hidden, and only faked that she did not know anything since Ron and Harry was such bad losers, they hated to lose and would be a pain in the ass if it happened and especially in chess.

It was funny though they tried to keep every piece, though in order to win you would eventually have to sacrifice something, information, life or even passwords. It seemed like the only persons who knew this was the slytherins.

Over the years she had learned how similar she was to the slytherins. " I wonder what would have happened if I was sorted in slytherin" she thought

Later that night hermione was crying, she and Ron had gotten in a huge fight and Harry had even taken Ron's side, and it was not boyfriend problems, it was surprisingly about magic blood.

" god how I wish I could have tried a different house" she thought and took her wand, she was a bit worried if she was going to do the spell, but her parents had been killed in a gang fight in Australia then she really did have nothing to loose. Hermione walked to the entrance hall, and muttered the spell and suddenly she was eleven years again, though she still had the same knowledge as her eighteen year old self had.

She passed a mirror on her way to the great hall and noticed how she looked, she had never liked her teeth when she was little as they was so big, taking her wands she used magic to fix her teeth and even changed her hair to something more of her liking.

Now her teeth was a normal size and her hair was a dark shade of brown with a purple dip dye. And her hair was straight.

She went to the great hall to be sorted but something seemed off.

" hi, I'm Tom Riddle, halfblood" a boy said

" Hermione, pureblood" hermione answered as she really did not listen to what he said.

Though as she looked at him in the corner of her eye, it seemed as if he believed she had not listened because she was better than him, and really since he was a halfblood she was not better than him, as she was a muggleborn, but since she had just gotten in the great hall and not met anyone at the platform and having the magic knowledge she had then it would not hurt to fix on the truth.

" sorry I did not listen I was in my own world.. My parents died last night" she said and turned to the boy.

" sorry for your loss, may I ask what happened " he asked and looked at her, it seemed as if he could understand what she was going through.

" something else than Harry and Ron " she thought

" they died in a gang fight" she answered softly.

" so you will be staying at hogwarts all the time then, just like me " Tom asked

" yes.. Why aren't you going home then when the holidays are and such ?" She asked

" my parents are also dead, I live in a orphanage" he answered " and anything is better than the orphanege so.. Which house are you hoping to get in" he asked

" slytherin " hermione answered and smiled slightly before she turned to the teacher who started to call out names.

Lucius Malfoy had gotten in slytherin, as had Bellatrix, Tom and all the deatheater parents. " wait parents... I have not only got back in time when it comes to age, I have traveled through time" she thought.

Suddenly it was her turn hermione went to the sorting hat, and sat down, once she got the hat on her head it shouted slytherin.

But just before she had the hat of, it whispered in her ear.

" your mind is the one of an eighteen year old and you changed in what I can see that my older self would have placed you in gryffindor, but dear you have become more calculating since you truly was or would have been when you would have been eleven"

Hermione went over to the slytherin table and sat down. Would she dare, to shake hands with the future dark lord.

" he seem kind but it's all a trick " she though and was about to not shake his hand when she looked over at the gryffindor table, Harry and Ron's parents was acting just like their kids would be.

Hermione felt as if she saw red, and turned back to Tom and gave his hand a firm shake.


	2. Chapter 2

" so how do you like hogwarts and the magic world so far ? " Hermione asked

" it's good" Tom said " oh don't take that, the houseelves or whatever the creatures that makes our food have placed poison in it" A seventh year said as hermione had reached to grab a chicken leg.

" ok then what is it that they haven't poisoned then ? " hermione asked and frowned

" the food for the Gryffindors hufflepuff and ravenclaw" another seventh year butted in.

Hermione gaped, then there was an explanation to why the slytherins always never ate their food.

" but how can we get something to eat then " she asked

" watch and learn children " a sixth year said and took a chicken leg and threw it towards one of the Gryffindors, but he did not manage to actually hit.

" it did not work though as you can see, the teachers have placed barricades on the tables for the ' light side' so there is no chance for us to get food other then conjure something ourselves.

" but we haven't learned any spells yet" Bellatrix wined she even started to cry.

Hermione had to bite her lip in order not to laugh, she was shocked that this was all it took to make Bellatrix cry.

" can I try?" Hermione asked

" sure but be careful" the seventh year that warned her of the chicken said and handed her an apple.

Hermione thought to how she had seen Draco throw. " it's worth a try" she thought and threw the apple, she aimed at the chandeliers, and managed to hit James Potter in the head.

" stupid evil scum who threw this" he snarled and immediately looked at the slytherins

" Kutcher keep your house in check and who did this" a gryffindor said, hermione guessed he was a prefect.

" that means Kutcher is a prefect too" hermione thought

" I threw it " hermione said and stood up. James walked towards her, and actually three her against the wall before he pulled out his wand.

" stupify " he shouted.

Hermione easily ducked, it was true what they said, like father like son. That had been Harry's favourite spell for everything.

" Avis" hermione shouted and huge yellow birds was attacking James.

There was only one problem, she had done it with her wand, it was a spell never created before.

But on the positive side James had stopped fighting and it seemed like he was intimidated by her.

" let's just give the slytherins some of our food, just this once" the gryffindor prefect said, he was actually shaking.

Hermione went back to the table to cheers from her fellow housemates.

Hermione could not believe it, she was actually praised for something so little.


	3. Chapter 3

" good job there kid, thank you. Is there anything I can do then just tell " Kutcher said with a grin

Hermione thought for a bit, anything. That was a lot especially coming from a slytherins mouth.

Suddenly she got an idea she whispered it in Kutcher's ear.

" alright that would be easy, you know you are different than any other pureblood I've known, it's refreshing "

" what did you ask Kutcher about ? " Tom asked quietly as they made their way to the common rooms. He was afraid of talking to loud as Kutcher was just infront of them.

" you will see" hermione said and grinned

It was time to start introductions and get to know the rules.

The first they were told was the rules but on that hermione just zoned out, they were the same.

When they came to the introductions hermione did not listen before the interesting names appeared

" so we have a few left, Bellatrix pureblood, Narcissa pureblood and they are sisters, black sisters to be exact and their stupid brother is in gryffindor " Kutcher said and at that point everyone laughed even Bellatrix and Narcissa

" then we have Lucius Malfoy, pureblood and Hermione pureblood" he continued and turned to look at the last two.

" and last but not least, Tom Riddle pureblood and Severus Snape pureblood"

Later that night Severus and Tom laid in their beds.

" why did she do it ? Change our status ?" Tom whispered to Severus

" I don't care, it seems like she wanted to help, after what I have heard here then it is a living hell to be in slytherin and not be pure so I'm going to see if she want to be my friend "

" what are you going to do base your friendship on something fake simply because she proves to be valuable to you" Tom hissed quietly

" no what I meant is that since she is pure and we are the fake ones then I want to earn her friendship, I'm not the shallow type. I protect my friends with my life and would keep them close but that would require the friendship to be mutual so I have to be sure she does not use me and to know that I have to act like I use her " Severus explained

" that actually makes sense, good night Severus"

" good night Tom"


	4. Chapter 4

( I need a beta reader on my fanfics so if anyone is interested then pm me)

It was time for transfiguration, Hermione grabbed her books and went down to the common room. It was so different from what she thought the common room would have been. It was actually stylish and not so dark as Harry and Ron had told.

She was just to open the portrait to get out when she heard a voice.

" hey Hermione, wait for us " it was Severus Snape.

" can we go together? " Tom asked

" uh yeah, sure what's the problem ?"

" we have never been at this school before, so why do you seem like you know where things are ?"

" I memorise things easily, and a friend of mine went here before and drew me a map of where the classrooms were" hermione answered

The boys smiled. " wow I would never have managed to do that" Snape said

" you will, but only in potions" hermione thought

" yeah I agree, it's cool Hermione, really" Tom said and gave her shoulder a little punch.

The transfiguration teacher was boring, or rather it was boring since she had been through the spells before.

" hey Mione how did you do that ?" Tom asked

" what did you call me ?" Hermione asked and looked at him.

" Mione... I'm sorry, er.. Hermione how did you do that spell ? So perfectly I mean"

" you say the words correctly Tom but you point your wand wrong, you have to point it towards the object you are throwing the spell on"

Tom nodded " thanks, you are a lifesaver"

Hermione noted that Severus was actually very good at transfiguration.


	5. Chapter 5

( **thanks to Bella Stewart 11 for editing ) **

Hermione sat by the lake, she was now in sixth year, her time had been wonderful. In second year she, Tom and Severus had been having a horse race with a few wild horses. In third year they had been known as the diamond trio. In fourth year, Hermione had become charms teacher for the seventh years. In fifth year Tom had gotten to be an apprentice as a dark arts teacher and snape had become a apprentice in potions.

Closing her eyes she remembered the first time she had worked as a teacher, she had been teaching a class for the first time, it was a seventh year class.

( flashback )

" What's the spell to make things explode?" Hermione asked.

" What ?" Asked Jared, a seventh year Gryffindor.

" What is the spell to make something go kaboom ? " Hermione said slowly as if she was talking to a child.

" Yes? " she said, directing her attention to a seventh year Slytherin.

" Bombarda" the boy said.

" 20 points to Slytherin " Hermione said with a grin. She was happy of her house, so far she had taken 50 points from Gryffindor and given 60 points to Slytherin and it had only been ten minutes of the lesson.

( end of flashback )

" Mione why are you sitting here?" Tom asked and grinned as he ran up to her, kissing her cheek.

" Just thinking back of the past years"

Tom laughed, " typical you, always thinking. think about me for a change hmm?" he muttered, his voice was slightly husky but light at the same time.

Hermione had to bite her lip in order not to laugh, the voice change the boys had was always funny.

" So I was wondering. Would you care to come on a date with me this weekend ?"

" Oh Tom I would love to!" Hermione answered and kissed him. She could almost not believe it, she was going to go on a date with Tom Riddle.

" Great.. I will meet you on Saturday nine o'clock in the evening, wear something nice please.. I have to run.. See you"

Hermione turned her head back to look out on the water again, she felt as if someone was coming who did not belong her.

" Hermione " shouted two voices she had not believed she would hear, it was Harry and Ron.

" Harry... Ron what the hell are you doing here" Hermione asked.

" Coming to see you.. Dumbledore said you got here, anyway we need help with homework" Ron said.

" Just let me get this straight. You came here so I could help you with the homework?"

" More or less... Hey your a slytherin" Harry said and suddenly his eyes darkened, he pushed her up against a nearby tree.

" Leave my friend alone. "

Hermione knew who the voice belonged to, Severus Snape. Oh the boys were going to be in trouble.


End file.
